1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of fluid collection devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a collection device that routes viscous liquids from a plurality of containers, such as plastic oil bottles, to a singular container of any construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After a person dispenses the contents of a bottle filled with a viscous liquid such as motor oil, a small quantity of the liquid clings to the interior walls of the container. This small amount of oil is usually thrown away with the container because several minutes of draining are required to remove this residue. Due to ecological and economic concerns, there exists a need to reclaim this residue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,095 issued to Bonnel describes a device for draining oil from a maximum of six cylindrical oil cans and/or six plastic bottles. This device arranges the containers in a two by three grid and drains them into a screw-on jar positioned beneath the integral funnel. The device has a provision to provide some stabilization by use of a key-hole shaped attachment to capture a nail or screw on a wall. Some disadvantages of this device are:
(1) its relatively large size, i.e., eight inches by twelve inches, assuming a four-inch diameter cylindrical can; PA1 (2) its complexity, requiring separate pieces for the funnel, holding grid, and screw-on receptacle; and PA1 (3) its inherent instability since the small diameter receptacle bottle is its main support. PA1 (1) capable of supporting multiple viscous fluid containers in an inverted position and permitting gravity flow of the liquid along a channel to empty into a receptacle; PA1 (2) capable of allowing the user to empty the viscous fluid into any collection receptacle selected and provided by the user; PA1 (3) capable of being manufactured by common molding of a plastic material; PA1 (4) capable of easily being mounted to a wall, work bench or floor by a number of alternative support means; and PA1 (5) capable of being combined or hooked together. PA1 (1) to a fiberboard wall of multiple, evenly spaced holes and pegs (commonly known as "peg board"), or PA1 (2) to a single lag screw or bolt to provide primary support and another screw, a nail, the receptacle, or another rigid member to provide secondary support, or PA1 (3) to a work bench, floor or other horizontal surface by means of a primary support that contacts the horizontal surface upon which the device rests and by means of a secondary support provided by the receiving container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,860 issued to Connor describes a device for holding only one type of bottle at a time in the inverted position. The latter device is simple, but can handle only one bottle at a time, and does not provide a large receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,188 issued to Brutsman shows a device for draining oil from a maximum of five cylindrical cans into a separate receptacle. This device is mounted to a wall by means of two holes for nails or screws. This device cannot drain the currently popular plastic oil bottles.
In view of the limitations of the prior art devices, it would be highly desirable to improve upon the collecting devices of the prior art so that a device is: